Fury's daughter
by colorstain
Summary: Taira Sylvia Potter is hunted as a baby. after all she defeated voldemort. her parents give her to Nick Fury to raise from 15 months hoping she will be safe little did they know instead she would save the worlds many times. Fem/harry. Manipulative dumbledore. niece of lily and james/harry.
1. the new family

**Hello this is colorstain and this is my first crossover where I change the main character's gender to female so be nice. This is also my first Avengers and harry potter crossover Yay! Hope you enjoy this and I think it will be fun to see what would happen if Fury had to raise the female harry potter *snicker*.**

**(Drags Hawkeye over) do the disclaimer please? Fine but don't embarrass me in your fanfiction. *sighs* alright. Colorstain don't own me my team or scarhead. (In distance) I can hear you know and I am not called scarhead. (Starts to chase Hawkeye) (Hawkeye runs and climbs a tree)**

**Okay then here's the chapter I might regain my sanity bit by bit if you review.**

**~this here is a line break~**

Lily and James Potter were carrying a tiny 15 month old baby and were discussing her future with a man who looked very creepy and like a pirate. The mysterious man looked at the baby closer and he realized something unlike babies who threw fits and would never stop crying this baby girl had bright emerald green eyes that shone like she knew something he didn't also this baby looked completely cheerful even though her own parents were about to give her away. Because only a moment ago Voldemort had come to their house and attempted to murder this baby and he was defeated by her this baby's name was Taira Sylvia Potter soon to be Taira Sylvia Fury. If he agreed.

"Please just do this one favor for us we will be forever grateful", said Lily looking at her daughters lightning shaped scar.

"Nick we love her so much but if she stayed with us the old coot Dumbledore would try to manipulate her for power and money. We don't want that but with her disappearance to America they will think she died when she destroyed voldey."

"Fine I will take her in under my wing", Said Fury. Taking the bundle with the vivid emerald eyes looking out and a big smiley face. He would only realize years later that this adorable little girl would take part in events way bigger than this and would save the world many times and gain siblings over the years.

Taira just looked out at her new father then looked over his shoulder. The last thing the Potters saw of their daughter now niece was her bright eyes filled with tears yet she was staring at them and she said by auntie and uncle then when the potters apparated to their house again the pretended to wake up as the old coot came in later in the castle at their private chambers they realized smart their now niece was already realizing that they were giving her up then finally they broke down crying at the thought that they would never be Taira's in her mind they would only ever be her aunt and uncle and they knew that neither Nick or they would ever tell her who she truly is no one would. But they know that they are fine with that as long as she is safe.

**~OY this is a line break~**

**5 years later**

Taira and her surrogate sisters and brother were considered twins at least Irish twins(1), as they were born in the same year, except the fact there are 4 of them so really they are Irish quadruplets. Their names are Maria Hill, Natasha Romanov, and Clint Barton. When Taira first met them. Clint was training with a bow in the archery field and Nat was sneaking around watching him while Ria was in a tree looking at them. They all failed to notice a small vivid eyed girl on the roof of the airship and only when she agilely leapt down from the roof somersaulted and landed on her feet in front of Nat and said cheerfully, "Hi I'm Taira but you can call me Ira what's your name?"

"I'm Natasha but you can call me Nat. I was playing a game to see how long I can stalk someone without them noticing me do you want to join?"

"sure", Ira said happy she made a friend. "why don't we split up and watch from both sides but first I saw a girl watching us she looked lonely so let's go ask her to be our friend and to play with us."

"okay", Nat also happy she made a new friend. The 2 newly made friends went to make another new friend. Ira climbed the tree like a monkey and quietly slipped behind the other girl the girl didn't notice Ira said, "Hi", She fell out of the tree and Ira with her hero complex dove down and caught her but she wished she had wings so she slow down the fall and out of her back came a pair of gold wings with vivid emerald green boarders and she lifted them both up slowly then brought her to the ground. When she let go she concentrated on getting rid of the wings and they disappeared into her back.

"so my name is Taira and this Is Natasha but you can call us Ira and Nat". Ira said looking to Nat for conformation.

"my name is Maria but you can call me Ria".

"cool. Do you want to play stalker with us. Who we are stalking is that boy over there. The game is to see how long we can go without him noticing us."

"sure I'll play with you". Said Ria happy to make 2 new friends. So the 3 three split up into a triangle formation and they waited. Ira unconsciously was made leader so when she gave the signal the three made a move in and the yelled GIRL POWER and charged at the boy. The boy looked up only to be tackled by 3 girls. They all fell over laughing and when they calmed down enough Ira said, "my name is Taira and these are my friends Natasha and Maria. But you can call us Ira, Nat, and Ria. What is your name."

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship of unbreakable bonds where no matter what situation the friends would always stick together and not care who the other person was but love them for who they really are and as a quadruplet and through the years they would need each other especially their leader in the group Ira Who was suited best for leading. Mostly they would really become her family in later years when Ira blood adopts them to her family when their parents and with that they always will have a dad known as Nick Fury, an aunt named Lily, and an uncle named James The unlikely group of misfits would always be a small family in the middle of shield.

**~Hola me llamo line break~**

**(1)Irish twins are siblings born in the year but different months. I used that because my brother and I are almost Irish twins but not because of a three month difference.**

**ME: Okay so that was the first chapter how'd you like it widow?**

**WIDOW: It was good though I want to have wings to.**

**ME: Here**

**WIDOW: These are chicken wings**

**ME: Your point?**

**WIDOW: Never mind**

**ME: Ha ha ha you can never beat me in a battle of the wits Nat**

**WIDOW: Okay then?**

**HAWKEYE: please help us characters and review pretty please with cherry on top. Also thanks for holding up the bargain.**

**ME: your welcome but there is loop hole but lucky for you I don't feel like using it.**

**HAWKEYE: what is it**

**ME: Not telling ;) Ha. Remember to review and good bye till I update next.**

**ME: P.S I might tell you the loop hole next time Hawky.**

**DON'T CALL ME HAWKY. But you already call yourself that. **


	2. Getting Prepared for battle

**hello this is me again. just in a few hours I tons of followers and alerts. yay. thank you to the people who reviewed, followed, or alerted my story. also I sent a PM to a beta reader but she did not respond yet so I don't know if I have a beta reader. I'm mad right now. apparently my orthodontist wants me to get jaw surgery ugh. so this is the next chapter so wait a sec as I drag Black Widow here (drag Nat over). **

**ME: do the disclaimer**

**WIDOW: NOT IN A MILLION YEARS(sprints of before I can catch her)**

**ME: can you do the disclamer harry**

**HARRY:fine**

**HARRY: colorstain does not own me or HAWKY's team.**

**HAWKEYE: DON'T CALL ME HAWKY**

**okay then let's get to the story.(In background Hawkeye chases Harry in circles)**

* * *

On the quadruplets' 11th birthday Taira or Ira as she had come to be known recieved a letter. The letter was a void of any stamps and had a manila envolope with jade green ink. It said:

**Miss I. Fury**

**bridge on the airship in the sky**

**above New York **

**America**

Ira and her now blood siblings(as Fury had told them about magic and Ira adopted Them as her siblings using blood adoption when their parents died then her siblings were adopted by Fury also), and read about how she was accepted to this magic school called hogwarts blah blah blahgady blah. the four siblings locked their emerald eyes together then looked at their dad. Ira, Nat, Ria, and Cli chorused, "No!"

"Daddy do you think instead you could have a private toutor come so I don't have to be seperated from my siblings?", said Ira

"Of course", Fury's gruff voice replied.

"Thanks daddy", the four choursed.

* * *

**The Qaudruplets 17th birthday**

"Cli hand me the sword", called Ira from their camp.

"sure thing sis", he answered back as he toss over the sword of Gryffindor to her.

The reason they were camping was that aparently there was a prophesy made to this Idiotic dark dunderhead. Apparently his name is moldy-shorts or was voldy-wart oh yes it was Voldemort. so she and her siblings who are by now insepreble had to start this quest to stop the dumbo from trying to conquer the wizarding world. The Qaudruplets are a perfect team they each have a special skill that another on the team does not have. For Taira it's Her magic skills and other powers like shapsifting(copletely different from metamorfugus powers as she could transform from human to animal to plant or to object), Clint could shoot or hit anything from anywhere and never miss, Natasha is the team acrobat and assasin as she can do any move death defying or not, And lastly Maria the spy she can sneak up on anyone and use an arsenal of non killing weapons.

The team had already killed all the Horcruxes and so all they have left to do is to kill voldemort. as they reached the clearing of the school hogwarts as it was called, They held their weapons ready. Cli his bow and arsenal of never ending different arrows, Nat her katanas while her other weapons were hidden on her body somewhere, Ria her double Pistols in her hands and utility belt of tools that would come handy in the battle sure to come with Voldy, and Ira with the hollows in her utility belt and her holly pheonix wand and Gryffindor sword in hand.

When they reached the school Ira sheathed her sword and pounded on the door. an Ancient looking old man answered the door looking surprised as though he hadn't ever seen a guest at this castle. As he was scrutinizing them his old blue twinkling eyes landed on Ira then he gasped as his eyes lsnded on her scar. Imediatly when his eyes landed on her she locked eyes with her siblings and sent the message **Don't look into his eyes he can look into your mind if you do.**

"Taira, Taira Sylvia Potter", the man said, " We thought you dead".

"You got my name right except the fact that my last name is Fury and the surname you called me by is my aunt and uncles name", replied Ira.

"No that scar is the scar given to the Potter child your last name is not Fury", the old man said trying to take hold of her mind with a wandless spell. Luckly Ira had been traind in occlumency so when he tried to go into her memories and instead of her mind files her met a maze of hedges around it giant wall that reached the sky and when he tried to answer he was met with realistic looking creatures. They looked so real because before the hunt the team had trained by trying to form sllies for the war but on the road they were attaked many times.

* * *

**Great hall Hogwarts**

Stepping up Taira explained her reasons of coming to this school. as she explained she was rudley interupted by a Bushey haired girl who asked why she thought she could just bage in and say Voldemort would attak.

"I know Voldemort", flich from school,"Will attack because I figured out how to kill him and because he thinks I go here."

"how did you figure out how to kill him Potter?"

"firstly my name is not potter it's Fury", annoyed at these people insistance that her last name is Potter,"secondly I destroyed the parts of his split souls and I found all three Deathly Hollows. You may know me as the master of many powers and ally to all races as I am Death's master and with me are my companions for all eternity, my angels. When I found the three hollows I was near my siblings(we are quadruplets) so when the powers of the three binding themselves to me to me happened they also got hit so like me they are immortal", replied Ira as she and her three siblings ufurled their wings. so long ago when she first opened her wings they were gree and gold but now in their glory her wings are the brightest gold and the feathers are with siler tips the wing as a whole with Vivd emerald vines. Nat's wings are Red and black with emerald webs on them, Cli's brown with emerald eyes on them, and Ria's is midnight black with emerald illusions on them.

The whole school was in awe they had never seen such beautiful beings and most of the older years were thinking many perverted things.

Then they heard the bellow coming from the woods,**"DEATH'S ANGELS BRING YOUR LEADER AND FIGHT ME IF YOU DO NOT THIS SCHOOL WILL FACE THE WRATH OF LORD VOLDEMORT!"**

Silence. It was so quiet you can hear a pin drop. Then four people hysterically laughing, "I told you so", Ira could not help but call.

* * *

**Okay second chapter is done whoo. To be clear Deth's Angels is their super hero squad name. well I know I have many gramatical errors in the story so far and I am sorry for that yup. to the people who are reading this and also read my story the stars of PJO and HoO read the books I am soory to say Ideleted it :( I can't continue it because it is against the rules. sorry. Also I have another story please R&R it. **

**ME:Widow how was that?**

**HAWKEYE:I'm not Widow.**

**ME:I know that but Widow is behind you and that was who I was talking to.**

**HAWKEYE:oh, Oops**

**ME:Yes oops**

**WIDOW:Back on topic Yes Colorstain that was good but will the next chapter have more action**

**ME:Yes of course the next chapter the good stuff starts**

**EVERYONE: Yay action**

**ME: so people out there reading this, If I get at least a few reviews on this chapter than I will update soon. Also If any of you want anything spcific that you want me to put into the next chapter please PM it to me. thanks to the people who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story.**

**~Colorstain**


	3. remebrance to the hunt for horcruxes

**Hello this is me again with the new chapter. In the last chapter I did not explain how Ira got the Deathly hollows and how she found and killed Nagini. So to clear it up In this Chapter there will be a series of flashbacks during it.**

**ME: Oi Potter do the disclaimer please?**

**HARRY: Yay you finally asked me.**

**ME: Yup Hawky over there was starting to annoy me.**

**HARRY: Colorstain don't own the avengers or the FABULOUS ME!**

**ME: okay then Heres the chapter YAY.**

* * *

Ira remembered the day she found the hollows and the sword of gryffindor. That was the same time she discovered the prophesy she had connecting her to the dark lord.

***flash Back***

_Stumbling to the doors of the castle she casted the invisability charm and notice me not charm. She then used her shape shifting ability to change into a pheonix. flying up the towers to the floor she asumed had the stone and her cloak she casted a spell to have her go through the window in to the office. She flew to the middle of the room scaning for the magical signature of death. Finding it in a small drawer she shrunk herself down and went through that to. Ira grabbed the cloak and the ring(which is not attached to a ring) and swithced them with replicas. There she shrunk the real ones down and she put them ia a pouch around her neck. Ira was out of there before anyone noticed._

**_Time skip in flash back_**

_Draco Malfoy was the master of the elder wand so when he was not looking she disamrmed him, makeing her the master. Ira cast the ever faithful two crams that made her invisable and flew to where Voldemort lay. As he was asleep she snuck to his room and replaced the eldar wand with a way less powerful decoy that looked exactly like the decoy. she shrunk the wand and placed it in her pouch. as the other hollows are not with her yet the binding did not happen yet._

**_time skip_**

_At camp the other three gathered around Ira as she put the three hollows together giving her the power the dark lord knows not. A powerful golden beam pulsated around her for a moment identifying the new master of death. Then the light exploded and in a magical back lash Ira's siblings became her angels. Slowly she got her powers. Shape shifting, elemental, wandless, ivisability, wings,telepoting, imortality, and resurection powers. Thus they became more and more powerful._

**_time skip to the fall of the horcruxes_**

_The quadruplets were grimy, and dirty. They had gone through many lengths to destroy the horcruxes. which included being killed and coming back to life. But there was still one left, the hardest one to kill, Nagini. Ira figured that they would have to go to the Malfoy Manor where the dark idiot is at to find her. They knew their plan was fail proof as all they had to do is put a glamour on Ira because she was the only one he knew by sight and then use the tabooed dark lord's name. "Voldemort", said Ira very quietly. The death eaters appeared. _

_"who goes there", the asked._

_"four quadruplets who look for death". The death eaters grabbed their arms and apperated them the the malfoy manor. They shoved the four down on their knees in front of the dark lord._

_"these four claim they can not die."_

_"let us test that shall we."_

_"avada kadav-", he never got to finish that as Ira grabbed Nagini and teleported out of the manor with her siblings. _

_when they reached a whole different area Ira said, "Cli hand me the sword."_

_"sure thing sis", he replied and tossed her the sword of Gryffindor by the hilt. Ira sliced the Snake in half wincing as the sanke died. Finally Voldemort was a mortal again._

***end of flashback***

"set up the sheilds, put wards, send all of the younger students away, get the order", Ira ordered.

"what will you do?"

"Get Shield to come while I battle Voldemort."

"..."

"come my siblings we must get father to come." Ira called her dad on her magic proof cell...

"dad we need you to send some shield agents for back up there are not enough people on our side."

"yeah they have magical creatures to."

"yes dad we will hadle the dark idiot to show on one messes with us Furys."

"yes dad we'll try not to die."

"you know we can't die right?."

"love you too, bye." Ira took a breath to calm herself, then looked at her siblings. she said, "Let's do this"

* * *

**Yeah I know this chapter was really short but it was kind of a filler and a chapter to explain everything that was not explained in the last chapter. Please review this. Also I have a poll on my profile. please vote so I know who you want me to pair Taira up with. I also started another story, yes it is a Fem/harry potter and Batman crossover called Batgirl. Please R&R it. **

**Thank you to all of you people who favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. **

**ME: Yo Taira How was that**

**TAIRA: Good**

**ME: Hawky did you enjoy it.**

**HAWKEYE: don't call me HAWY!(starts to chase me in circles)**

**ME(from distance):BYE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**~Colorstain out**


End file.
